Assembling a jigsaw puzzle involves storing and manipulating many small puzzle pieces, often in a small area where it is difficult to spread the pieces out, so that they can be easily inspected and located. It can be frustrating to have many puzzle pieces in the way while searching for a particular piece, or often finding one, to have the location where it fits in the final picture be covered with other loose pieces, which are also liable to be lost, or mistakenly thrown away.
While various jigsaw puzzle support and storage boards or trays have been proposed to facilitate the assembly of the various pieces into the complete puzzle picture, they have been characterized as being large and cumbersome thereby not offering a practical solution to the problem of storing puzzle pieces in a small space without compromising accessibility.
To overcome the disadvantages experienced with prior puzzle support and storage boards, the organizer of the present invention has been devised for holding the loose puzzle pieces and is constructed and arranged to be small enough to fit inside a standard size puzzle box, approximately 9" by 12", and promotes the organization of the loose puzzle pieces into rows and columns based on color and/or geometry, thereby facilitating the assembly of a jigsaw puzzle.